From the grave
by oflightdark
Summary: O.C. What if you woke up if a coffin one day and had to dig yourself out of a hole in the ground, and everyone you know thinks you're dead. Just trying to find some support in a friendly face. You are a vampire now... Live with it... well... you know


**Hey, this is only a fanfic in the sense that I use the same style of vampires that Amelia uses. I prefer hers to any other vampire author out there. I hope you all like this. Feel free to say whatever you want in the reviews, but please make sure it has something to do with the story. Ttyl, guys.**

**-Of L.D.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The night was thick around me. It's now my only escape. I sit the cold rooftops wondering about life most of the time, or… as it is in my case, the lack of. Ever since I was turned, I've been wandering the country. I've seen a friend or two, and frightened them into forgetting my existence. No one wants to accept what I've become. You see, as crazy as it sounds, I'm a vampire. My name is Erkais, and I can't quite remember what happened. All I know about that day, is that it changed me. I stood up from my perch on the edge of the roof, and turned fast enough that my trench coat made a swishing sound as it cut through the wind. I ran my fingers through my long black hair, and walked the rooftop towards the side of the house I wanted. I grabbed the edge of the roofing with my left hand and flipped over the side silently. That's one of the only perks of being undead; unless you want someone to see or hear you, they wont.

I hung over the edge of the two story house as if it was nothing. It was nothing actually, but that's beside the point. I reached towards the house with my other hand and knocked on the window I had picked out. I didn't really have to hang there, but I thought it might be a little less shocking then for me to be floating in midair when she and I saw each other for the first time in two years. I heard a bang come from the other side of the window and hoped that it wouldn't be enough to wake the other people in the house. Shortly after the curtains were thrown back and a girl with short ,black, goth-hair greeted me with an incredulous look on her face.

"Hi." That's all I could really think of to say.

I was given no recognition at all. She just looked at me as if I was the stupidest thing she had ever seen. Well, it was either that, or someone had called her and told her my funeral had been held about a month and a half ago.

I hung out onto the side of the house a little longer, then I got a little bored with her disbelieving look, "Were you at the funeral or something?" I said, loud enough to hear me through the window.

She nodded her head and blinked, coming back from her shock, "Erkais!? Is that really you!?"

I averted my eyes and shrugged as best I could while hanging off of a roof, "It depends on how you look at it. Do you think you could come to the front door and talk to me for a little while?"

Britt hesitated then nodded, "I guess, but I-… How'd you get up there?"

I cocked my head to the side, "Just go to the front door. Please?"

She turned and walked away from the window. I pulled myself up and over the roof into the black sky. I flew through the air and landed at the steps of Alex's patio. There I sat and waited for her to come out. Obviously, it was taking a while because she had to be silent and get past the dogs that lived with her. A few minutes later, I heard a small squeak from the hinges of the door, and turned around. Alex walked out silently and gently shut the door behind her.

"How are you here!?" She ran up to me and hugged me as if I was a friend who came back from the dead. Of course, that's exactly what I was, "I saw your body at the funeral! You were dead!"

"Yeah." Once again, that's all I knew to say.

"…How?"

I gently pushed her away from me, "I was dead. But, I wasn't dead in the normal sense."

"What the hell does that mean!?"

"I'm sorry I scared you. Please don't get mad."

Britt glared at me, "You lied to me! It was just a way of getting attention. You only wanted to see how much people would cry over you! I HATE YOU!"

I shook my head and set down on the familiar, white steps, "No. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then how are you alive!?"

The moment I had been afraid of was here.. She wouldn't believe me unless I proved it. I knew this from previous attempts to talk to a friend. Unfortunately, I could never figure out how they would react.

"Britt, I'm a vampire," there was a pause, and then she looked as if she wanted me to die. Again.

"YOU LIAR! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOUL-" I quickly stood up and put my hand over her mouth before she could get any louder then she already was. Unfortunately, I moved so fast she hadn't noticed it until my hand was already firmly in place. That, more than anything got her to be quiet. She realized I moved a little too fast to be normal. Instantly we were in her room. She made a noise of surprise, but other than that showed no real shock to the immediate change of surroundings.

I let her go and pointed at her bed in the corner of her room, "Go lay down and pretend to be asleep. If your parents "wake you up" tell them you had a bad dream." I didn't wait for an answer. The next thing Alex knew, I was gone. In reality, I had jumped up onto the ceiling and waited there.

Apparently too shocked to argue, Britt walked to her bed and lay down. I think she might have actually fainted. Stan, an older man know as Britt's stepfather burst trough the door and quickly looked around the room. He saw Alex lying in the bed and sighed in relief. Satisfied, he walked out and shut the door behind him.

I let myself fall from the ceiling and landed silently next to her bed, "Hey, it's alright. He's gone."

She continued to lay still, maybe even a little tense. _She's terrified of me._ I grabbed her shoulder and turned her gently to face me. Britt, opened her eyes and looked at me as if she'd never seen me before in my life.

"Britt, I'm-" I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't say two words to her without feeling as if I was hurting her. I took a step back from her, and then I vanished.


End file.
